Pokemon sluts
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Story of misty,may,dawn,Serena,hilda,and rosa at school with there teacher Cynthia. More characters will appear then just that. Plenty of smut
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've gotten requests for this story and decided why not.**

 **So a little info. I'm considering it being at a school where all the characters go. The main teacher will be Cynthia. And the main characters will be ash misty, may, dawn, Serena, hilda, and rosa. (Last 2 aren't from the shows. Look them up for a better idea of what they look like)**

 **2 girls will bunk together in the same room so say who you want to be together.**

 **And if you think of any other characters or pokemon you want involved please say so I'll know.**

 **Of course there will be plenty of smut so don't worry about that.**

 **And the characters in my story are between 15-18 so late teens. Not 10 like in show.**


	2. The first day

Pokemon story

 **Ok so here goes the first chapter. Sorry it's short but a set up and if it's bad. Set ups to stories aren't that good with me but I promise I have lots of ideas and it will get better.**

 **Gonna have more smut and the other characters introduced next chapter. This one just focuses on dawns first day start up.**

 **Ps all characters from the shoes that were originally 10/11 have been bumped up to around 17,18,19 for this story. So they are all older. The adults are same age as before.**

 _Dawn 3rd person pov_

It was the first day of pokemon school. And dawn couldn't be more excited.

She ran through the open grass meadows out front used for pokemon battles and finally reached the doors to the massive school. She burst through them and ran through the halls until she was at the assembly rooms doors.

Dawn stopped and bent over panting from sprinting inside.

"Well I made it. No need to worry" she said chuckling a little as she opened the door and slowly entered.

She saw Cynthia mid speech talking about all the things they would do at school at the podium. Around her was a bunch of other teaches. Mostly gym leaders and a few others. **(if you have ideas on who the other teachers should be feel free to say. Sex scenes with them will happen** )

Dawn ignored it more or less. She had already read online all the stuff the school had to offer and was busy looking around through the massive number of people trying to find farmilar.

Unfortunately dawn couldn't find any and instead just stood there in the back slowly tapping her feet waiting for them to say the assembly was done so she could go to her room.

Finally she heard Cynthia end it, "that's it! All of you have a wonderful year!"

With that dawn turned around left the room along with the big crowds of everyone else.

She decided to go outside before figuring out where her room was and by following the same path she used to get in she pushed through all the crowds and got outside.

"Hmm where to know" dawn said to herself as she pulled her schedule sheet out of her back pack.

She looked through it till she found her room and building. Building 4 room 36.

It didn't list who her bunk mate would be but dawn knew she'd find that out soon enough.

She headed across the grassy fields through the crowds of everyone else. Some where taking. Others doing the same as her and heading to class. And others battling with there pokemon.

After a bit off walking dawn arrived at building 4 and went in. She walked up the steps to the 3rd floor and located the 6th room.

As she opened that door she couldn't help but think that this would be her home for awhile.

When she got in the room she noticed that no one else was there. She was all alone for now.

The room was really beautiful. Sky blue walls with a white carpet floor. Off to the side was a door that was open that led into there own personal bathroom with a shower and bathtub and everything. There were 2 beds so dawn knew that she got lucky and unlike others she would only have one bunk mate instead of multiple ones.

Dawn choose the bed opposite the bathroom door and opened the drawer next to it and started putting in clothes and poke balls and other various items. She hid a few of her "toys" under everything else hoping she would have a chance to use them later. She hid them all but 1 which she grabbed and put on the counter for now.

When she was finally done unpacking and everything for her was ready she decided to reward herself with a bath and her toy.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door and then took off her hat and scarf and then stripped her skirt, blouse, and boots off to leave her naked.

She looked around the bathroom to get a better feel for it. The shower and bathtub were 2 seperate things with the bathtub being massive and around it being drainage plates so if any watcher overflowed it was fine. Calling it a bathtub was a under exaggerating. It was more like a hot tub size with all these fancy buttons to choose water temperature and even bubbles and more.

The shower was also massive with more or less see through slidable entrance doors. It also had a panel that controlled temperature of the water and much more.

Dawn looked in the mirror to once again admire how much different she looked since she was a teen. Her boobs had gotten much bigger and jigglier while also staying perky and soft. Her ass had also gotten bigger and looked firm but when you touched it, it was very soft and jiggly. A perfect pairing with all the skirts she wore. She kept her pussy with a big blue strip over the top but other then that she kept the rest of her body shaven.

Once Dawn was done looking at herself she got into the bath tub and turned on the water. She set it to warm and got in the tub and positioned her pussy under the water faucet so the water could hit her clit making her moan out.

"Hmmm yay…",dawn moaned out as the water continued to hit her pussy giving her pleasure.

She grabbed her dildo and put it at her tight wet entrance and pushed it in.

Dawn arched her back as the dildo went deeper and deeper inside her until it was all the way in. It wasn't the biggest dildo but it was more then enough for her.

She continued thrusting the dildo inside her as her other hand started to grope her 18 year old boobs. She loved how they had gotten bigger since she was a kid but not overly big. The perfect size.

"Ooooo fuck yes." Dawn moaned out as she kept masturbating.

Dawn brought the hand on her tits down to her ass and started to squeeze and play with it. Slowly she inserted a finger into the right hole. Then 2 fingers. From there she pumped them in and out in rhythm with the dildo.

Dawn was so consumed by her own pleasure that she didn't hear the door to her dorm open and her bunk mate come in…

 **Ok so first chapter done. Who do you think is gonna be bunking with dawn? Guy girl. Adult teen. Tell me why you think.**

 **For the most part I think the story is gonna focus on dawn and the person she's bunking with to keep it simple but with plenty of re other characters appearing often.**

 **Next update soon hopefully. I'm very busy recently with a lot of issues going on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so dawns roommate was gonna be May. But since it seems a lot want ash I'm thinking maybe dawn and bunk with May and ash visits often and has a key to there room or dawn can be with both may and ash.**

 **As for the person coming in the door before it was gonna be just may but now I might have it be may and ash.**

 **I'll start writing the next chapter soon once I see what everyone wants. Probably have it done within the next 2 days.**

 **Also I have some ideas to give dawn and may some powers. Dawn was gonna get possessed by a ghost pokemon and in my story I was gonna do it where the ghost pokemon can alter the hosts body so dawn can change her boob sizes ect. And for may she would get merged with a ditto so she could change into other people or things.**


	4. May arrives

Pokemon story

 **Ok so here's the next chapter. Sorry to all you ash fans but he's not in this chapter :( but him and Brock with be the 2 main guy characters in this story so he will appear often for all of you fans of him :)**

 **Also I'm considering adding salvia(if you don't know who she is she appeared in a episode of diamond and pearl and was like a dawn twin and a princess) to this story. She will be very different. For one she can control the accent she has and without it she will sound exactly like dawn. And for the second she will be very very slutty. If you'd like any other changes to her character or differences between her and dawn feel free to say.**

 _May 3rd person pov_

Building 4, 3rd floor, 6th room. That was the only thing going through mays head as she walked through the campus of the school. She got to the door and opened it up to find her room mate had already been in there and claimed a bed.

"I guess first come first serve is true for this." May muttered to herself.

She went over to her bed and started to put away all of her stuff. She'd really only brought clothes and her poke balls. A lot of other stuff her family was gonna ship over later on in a few days.

She then heard a loud sound from the bathroom.

"Ahhhh!"

May knew what that sound was and it got her a bit wet. Obviously her room mate was busy in there doing something sexual. May kept listening and hearing the person moan out as they continued whatever they did.

"Fuck yes!" The voice said.

"Sounds farmilar" may thought. She almost recognized the voice but wasn't completely sure.

May made a quick choice and decided to do a quick fingering before her roommate could finish. If her roommate could do it so should she.

May striped off her shoes, shirt, bra, leggings, and underwear. She kept her usual red hat on though.

Over the years her once small Petite body shape changed into a much more desirable one. Her ass had grown bigger and while it would jiggle a lot whenever you touched it, it was very firm. Her tits would move a lot to and were nice and perky. Maybe a big C cup size( **you can imagine your own size** ). Her pussy she kept with a brunette patch of pubic hair which she regularly trimmed to keep it looking good.

She then hopped onto the top of her bed and slowly brought her hand up to her pussy. While biting her lip she started to slowly rub her clit with her index finger. She grabbed her bra and bit on it to help muffle herself. She didn't want her roommate to hear her.

She then inserted her index finger inside her making her arch her back as she continued to play with her clit with her thumb.

She had gotten very wet and her finger entered and exited her entrance with ease.

May closed her eyes as she continued to listen to her roommates sexual moans. She had thoughts about going in there and just fucking the person but she didn't know them…but if she did well…that would be a different story.

May inserted a second finger and continued her blissful masturbation as she heard the loudest orgasmic scream that day come from the bathroom.

 _Dawn 3rd person pov_

Dawns pussy pulsated and her body trashed around as she screamed out and squirted. After all that time she had finally reached her orgasm and the blue haired girl yelled as the liquid gushed out of her.

Finally after enough time she stopped orgasming and she just laid there in the bathroom.

Eventually dawn got up and out of the bath. She let the water drain out as she grabbed a towel and started to dry herself off.

 _May 3rd person pov_

May heard the moans stop and knew that that was a sign she should stop. Any second now the person could leave the bathroom and she would be caught. She didn't want to be caught but at the same time did. If she was the person would either be weirded out or more hopefully would help her out.

May tried to stop but she was to close to her orgasm to give up. She started moaning louder and louder which luckily her biting on her bra muffled a bit. She was gonna take a chance and try to finish.

 _Dawn 3rd person pov_

Dawn opened the door to the bed room and once she noticed what was happened she stopped and stared.

She recognized her roommate. She had met May before durning the Wallace cup and a few other times after that at other contests. But may had always seemed like the goody goody girl. Not the girl to openly masturbate.

May didn't seem to notice dawn, so dawn made a quick decision and slowly snuck over to mays bed. May was so busy with masturbating and since she had her eyes closed it was easy for her not to notice.

Once dawn was close she Brought the dildo up to mays pussy and thrusted it in fast. Mays eyes opened wide as she threw her head up in surprise.

"Ahh! Dawn?!" May said as she noticed who it was.

"Yes may. Just go with it. I saw what you were doing and decided to help." Dawn said.

"Ya I heard you before and it um just got me to horny to not do it." May said.

Dawn smiled as she continued to fuck may with the dildo. May closed her eyes again and started moaning out louder and louder.

Dawn moved up and started to kiss with may. They entwined there tongues as they continued to kiss.

Dawn used her free hand to grope mays tits. Dawn always had a attraction to may but never pursued it until now.

Dawn spun herself over so may could eat out dawn while dawn continued to dildo may and now she started to lick and nibble on mays clit to. Both girls were moaning out loud and were close to cumming.

May came first and squirted all over dawns face. Dawn drank down as much as she could but couldn't get it all. Plenty got all over her face.

Dawn removed the dildo from mays trimmed hairy pussy and now dawn sat up straight and grinding her pussy on mays face, adding to the pleasure.

Eventually dawn came again and covered mays face in her sweet clear juices. When dawn was down yelling and cumming she laid down next to may. Both girls panted as they called down from there orgasmic high.

"That…was…amazing." May said.

Dawn giggled,"it sure was. Hopefully we can do it again though. But I got a class this morning so I'm sorry but I have to get ready and go." Dawn said as she kissed may on the lips before standing back up to get dressed.

"Ok I should get ready for my next class to. Tonight we should really catch up on everything." May said

"Sure. That'll be fun." Dawn smiled at her.


End file.
